


10th

by ladymodrus



Series: The Raid Fanfiction [3]
Category: The Raid
Genre: Anger, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymodrus/pseuds/ladymodrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Terlambat, Ram. Kita udah jadian."</p>
            </blockquote>





	10th

**Author's Note:**

> Selamat membaca!

"Hah? Serius lo?"

"Ya iyalah...masa gue bohong?"

"Bro, mendingan jangan deh..."

"Yaelah, santai aja lagi...muka lo kenapa jadi panik gitu?"

Sudah hampir setengah jam aku duduk di sini, mendengarkan percakapan antara Rama dan Uco dengan hati panas. Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi sampai kapan aku bisa menahan emosi mendengar ocehan kurang ajar dari pemuda bernama Uco itu.

"Co, kalo gue boleh kasih saran, mendingan lo nggak usah deketin Alicia." Kudengar Rama mencoba menasihati Uco dengan teramat sangat bijak, tetapi sayangnya bajingan itu tidak mau mendengarkan.

"Kenapa? Alicia udah punya pacar?" tanya Uco, memamerkan wajah tak bersalah.

"Setahu gue sih nggak, tapi mendingan nggak usah. Di kampus ini nggak ada cowok yang berani deketin dia," jawab Rama, memberi sedikit peringatan.

"Kalo begitu gue baru aja berhasil mencetak sejarah donk, Ram? Gue jadi satu-satunya cowok yang berani deketin Alicia," ujar Uco dengan senyuman penuh percaya diri. Lagaknya yang congkak benar-benar membuatku muak.

"Co, percaya deh sama gue. Lo lebih baik mundur, nggak usah deketin Alicia."

"Terlambat, Ram. Kita udah jadian." Aku sangat terkejut ketika mendengar kata "jadian" itu keluar dari mulut Uco. "Gue jadi cowok pertama yang berhasil macarin dia di kampus ini," kata Uco lagi, dengan santainya. "Dan Alicia...jadi cewek ke-10 yang berhasil gue pacarin di kampus ini."

Baiklah, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Uco!" Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku yang memang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat Uco dan Rama mengobrol. Seperti yang sudah kuduga sebelumnya, si bajingan itu hanya menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah heran.

"Lo siapa bisa tahu nama gue?" tanya Uco selagi aku berjalan cepat menghampirinya.

Tidak usah banyak bertanya, bocah kurang ajar. Kau akan segera tahu dengan siapa kau berhadapan!

**BUGH!!**

"Akh!" Uco mengeluh kesakitan, dia jatuh tersungkur setelah aku memukul wajahnya. "Apa-apaan nih?! Kenapa lo mukul gue?!"

**BUGH!!**

Aku menjawab pertanyaan Uco dengan kembali melayangkan sebuah bogem mentah ke wajahnya yang terlihat sangat mengesalkan itu, wajah yang benar-benar menantang minta dihajar.

**BUGH!!**

"Tuh kan! Gue bilang juga apa!" Dapat kudengar suara keluhan Rama terhadap Uco selagi aku memberi bajingan tengik itu pukulan ketigaku. Demi Tuhan, aku benar-benar tidak terima ketika mendengar Alicia dijadikan pacar ke-10 olehnya. Dia harus melangkahi mayatku dulu jika memang ingin melakukannya.

**BUGH!!**

Aku hampir saja memukul Uco untuk yang kesekian kalinya kalau saja Rama tidak lekas menghalangiku dengan tubuhnya. "Bro, udah, Bro. Sabar...," pinta Rama padaku. "Biar nanti gue yang bicara sama Uco secara baik-baik, nggak perlu dengan cara seperti ini," katanya lagi.

"Rama, lo kenal sama dia?" tanya Uco sedikit terkejut. Dia mencoba bangun dari atas tanah seraya menghapus bercak darah yang keluar dari hidung dan mulutnya akibat dari kupukuli tadi.

Rama menoleh sejenak ke arah Uco, "Ini Very, kakaknya Alicia," jawab Rama, masih menghalangiku dengan tubuhnya. "Dia teman seperguruan silat gue."

Uco terkesiap. Jawaban Rama akhirnya menyadarkan si brengsek itu dengan siapa dia berhadapan sekarang.

"Lo jauhi adik gue sekarang juga!" ancamku tidak main-main, "Atau...lo bakal masuk sejarah dengan jadi orang ke-10 di kampus ini yang gue kirim ke rumah sakit karena udah berani macam-macam sama dia!"

**Author's Note:**

> Berhubung ane kagak tau name laen dari karakter Very Tri Yulisman di TR2B selaen Baseball Bat Man (udah nyari ngubek-ngubek dari ujung Selapajang ampe ujung Sewan Tongyan tetep kagak ketemu), jadi ane putusin buat pake name aslinye aje. ("==) Plis jangan getok batok kepale ane pake pentungan. *sungkem ame yang punye name* TT___TT


End file.
